The Caliphate Empire
†W E L C O M E† picture here †T O T H E C A L I P H A T E† †E M P I R E† The beautifully painted stars that were scatttered across the obsidian night sky illuminated the breathtaking scenery of the wintry terrain below. The contrasting colorations of the earth's atmosphere nonchalantly transmogrified, the caliginous colors of the frigid night metamorphosing into a compassionate morning leisurely. The hued colors stained the celestial sphere as the excruciatingly powerful sun ascended from the very peak of the hill, pursuing after the envious moon. '' ''The prepossessing sky gleamed sumptuously, its irdescent colors amalgamating. Disturbingly, two pairs of cacophonous hollers were formed after the final moments of harmonious silence. But it didn't sound like the birds, or the vultures harrowing upon the temperate land- but a wolf's war cry. The howls were reticent, yet audible to the ears of the creatures that lived on the hot lament. The wolves inconsonant snivelling disrupted the amicable atmosphere of the land, which led to the verdant valley nearby. The racuous cries were insurmountable with the antagonistic derisions of the demons, holding energy, as well as pure anguish and affliction. After a moment of reassuring silence, the bushes that were aligned across the blistering valley rustled. On opposite sides, four large figures emerged from the thick undergrowth. Their physique's showed powerful strength, featuring extensive heights and deep chest cavities. Locking each other's gazes, the two pairs of wolves stared at each other for a few heartbeats, allowing for the tense atmosphere to increase solemnly. Interrupting the tense silence, a obsidian hued wolf with a muscular appendage sauntered forwards, grinning slightly as they parted their frothed jaw. "Are you prepared to reach your inescapable demise, Barbaric?" The dark colored wolf spoke, her menacing, yet tranquil voice reverberating upon the hot land. The tranqualizing words sent a shiver down the opposing wolves spine, which was soon consumed into a pureply, adjusted composure of uncertainty. "It's rather diversed, Warui." The male responded, his ears twitching against his acquiescent cranium. Chuckling, a sandy cream wolf with long, silky fur and tufted angles stepped at Warui's side. Her bushy tail swayed slightly; her cranium lithe with pointed ears. Streaks of faded mahogany were arranged across her spine, ankles, tail, and patches around her cheeks and ears. Due to the heritage of Pandora, she had a piercing, icy gaze, rimmed with tints of gold. "We'll see about that, Pierce." She spat, her words corrupted with bitter acrimony. Turning around, Warui lashed her tenuous tail, and with that, prowled towards the bushes that surrounded the large clearing. Allowing for her cracked obsidian lips to curl into a small smirk, the cynical wolf crept closer to undergrowth. '' ''"My knights in shining armor; you may feast." She spoke, her melodic voice echoing across the valley as monstrous figures skyrocketed from the bushes. '' ''"Barbaric, attack!" The co-leader howled, launching towards an approaching canine. In one swift motion, all of the Barbaric canines stood motionless on the ground. Blood oozed from the throats and skulls of the discolored canines, their eyes bloodshotted as their eyes slowly rolled into the back of their head. "Glory to The Caliphate Empire!" †P R E L U D E†